Pokésoul Madness
by imafangirlforever
Summary: Short omakes based off of KiwiWizard's Pokésouls and its sequel, Pokésoul Academy.


Zair opened his eyes lazily as they slid over to the left side of the clearing. He had been sleeping on Sky's back while she floated in the lake, enjoying the peace and quiet of the glade when he detected a noise. To his slight surprise, he watched a slightly perturbed looking Mayday and cheerful Sunny come into view as they headed deeper into the forest.

Kai and River would be simply delighted to hear about this. Romantic escapades in the forest, Kai would call it. Secret training in the forest, River would counter. He could almost hear his somewhat guardian-like companions' voices.

Eh. None of his business. He fell asleep again.

* * *

The next time he woke up, it was because there were footsteps approaching him. Marie, the rather offputting girl, and Silas, the rather offputting boy, were quickly approaching the lake. Zair mourned his loss of peace as he propped himself up on Sky's neck, lazily waving a hand. "Yo," he said.

"Have you seen Ri?" Marie demanded.

"No," he answered, raising his eyebrows in slight surprise. He never thought he'd live to see the day when the prickly girl would be the one to ask for the cheerful girl, not the other way around.

"She and Gabriel took Danerabeth because he wanted to examine her." Silas added, looking highly annoyed. He was tapping his foot impatiently in a rather feminine manner, and Zair wondered from whom the blonde had gotten the habit from. He sympathized, somewhat. Troublesome girls were something he could relate to. "Thanks to Marie here, I got distracted and lost track of her."

"Don't drag me into this," Marie retorted. The ginger haired girl crossed her arms, readjusting her silver scarf as she continued, "If you hadn't been so whiny about your appearance, _Princess_ , then perhaps Ri wouldn't have stolen my notebook."

"Notebook?" Zair questioned as both bright headed Pokesouls turned to glare at him. He raised his hands innocently. "Just asking a question."

"It's important to me," Marie answered shortly, and the ginger haired girl turned as she let out a huff. "Well, if you haven't seen them, then that means they're probably hiding out in the Art Room. That's the only place we haven't checked." Casting a glance towards Silas, she commanded, "Let's go."

Silas nodded, and the two headed off.

Zair sighed, laying back down flat on Sky as he patted her. "Some classmates we have, huh Sky?" The Lapris bent her head in response, although she was somewhat quiet.

 _I hope they don't get hurt,_ Sky replied, watching the two humans bicker as they almost ran into a tree.

He shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up, it was because he was literally thrown underwater. Zair sputtered, hands clawing back up as he shook the water out of his hair and sleepily opened his eyes. "What is it _this_ time?"

"The great Marisa is here!" Mari posed dramatically, broom in hand as she gave Zair a wide, brilliant grin and thumbs up. Zair's head nearly hit the floor as he groaned. The blonde girl looked disappointed at the lack of response, and Zair did not deem it worthy enough to move any closer to the spontaneous girl.

Why was it always _him_ who had to deal with the idiots?

His eyes, however, moved calculatingly as he observed the girl dressed in witch clothing. She was alone, but by the sweat on her forehead and the rather clear path of destruction behind her she must have been running from something. Multiple rose petals were stuck in her hair, and Zair had a feeling that they were probably thanks to a certain Roserade. "What are you doing here?" Zair volunteered.

"Hide and seek!" Mari beamed. "Ri, Darn, Hibi, Cerise, and I are running away from Marie and Silas."

"Good luck with that," Zair muttered. He didn't question why the chase had evolved to gain more people: he presumed that Ri had recruited Mari to help her, and Darn and Hibi joined in later. They came off to him as the kind of people who would do that kind of thing, although he was struck by a thought that he voiced. "Why Cerise, though?"

"She was with Darn and Hibi, and they made her join." Mari shrugged. There was the sound of electricity crackling behind her as the girl cursed. "Gotta run, see ya'!"

...

...

...

He stared after her, not sure of what to think about that encounter. After a few moments of contemplation, he shrugged.

Zair gave up on his quiet sleeping place as he grudgingly trudged back to the boy's dorms to hopefully catch some sleep, saying a quick telepathic goodbye to Sky. When he arrived, however, he was met with the sight of a very competitive group of boys playing a game.

...Mario Kart?

He didn't question it. Pokesouls were weird, himself included.


End file.
